


Fortunate Accident

by BananaMuffinSpecial



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: And a lot more after, Drunk Clark, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Red Sun Exposure, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Use of Kryptonese, it's basically fluff, movie quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMuffinSpecial/pseuds/BananaMuffinSpecial
Summary: Clark confessing his feelings to Bruce was never part of the plan, and now both of them have to face the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

Five days, five days was all it took for Clark to nearly die in the middle of space. The worst part? It had been his fault, and overall, it shouldn't even have been something life threatening under normal circumstances. Not like Kryptonite anyway.

On Tuesday while on monitor duty, Hal had gotten a call from a planet on a nearby galaxy, which had just been through a series of quakes and needed help with rebuilding. The Green Lantern took off almost immediately, leaving Barry in complete charge at the Watchtower and letting the others know he would be out there for a few days. Clark had offered to help since that night had been pretty quiet, considering his major task that of rescuing a little girl's cat that had gotten scared by the vacuum cleaner and had jumped out the window, ran along the building's ledge to finally settle in the corner and refused to move.

It had all been just fine at the beginning, up until they reached their destiny. Hal had directed Clark a look the moment they'd got the first glance of the red sun the planet orbited, but since the Kryptonian decided to ignore it, he had waited until they'd landed to try and talk him into the idea of returning. He told him it was great that he wanted to help but it seemed too much of a risk for him to stay and that he'd be alright getting the work done on his own. Of course, Clark, being his stubborn self, had crossed his arms over his chest and responded that it'd take less time the more hands they put into it. Hal knew Clark was right and he mentally cursed he couldn't call the Corps for backup, as they were busy enough already for him to add something else to the pile, and Diana, who was the only other person he could call was also engaged in some affair at DC.

That had been the end of the argument, and with nothing more than an exasperated groan from the Lantern and a triumphant grin from Superman, they had both presented themselves to the inhabitants and started to work.

The effects weren't immediate, as the proximity of the planet from the sun was considerable, but still, it didn't take long for Clark to start losing his powers. First, it was his flight, then his speed followed by his strength, and soon enough he became no more powerful than any average human being. It wasn't anything to be concerned about, that was expected to happen. What wasn't part of the plan was Clark becoming dizzy and fainting out of the blue. Hal had put everything on hold and rushed to aid the fallen Kryptonian, but when he didn't react to anything he tried to wake him, he started to worry.

That's how Clark had ended up laying on one of the sunbeds in the medical bay of the Watchtower with the members of the League just outside the door. Exhaustion had been the cause of him collapsing since he not only had consumed the energy provided by Earth's yellow sun but also his own. It's what could've happened to anyone who'd been working nonstop for days, but that wasn't the point. The situation shouldn't have gotten this far.

He would be fine, nonetheless. With a lot of rest and spending most of the time under the sunlight, he'd be like new in no time at all. Though, the Kryptonian had other plans. So when Clark finally came to himself and was able to stand, the first thing he did was walk over to the teleporter's and send himself to Gotham.

And now, the depowered Kryptonian found himself in Bruce's home.

“Clark?” Bruce froze at the studio’s entrance when he saw the man sitting on the sofa with a glass of rum in his right hand and an almost empty bottle on the coffee table.

Clark sighed and gulped the remaining liquid on the glass before speaking, “You know, I always wondered why people did this. Drinking I mean, but now I think I get it.” Bruce just stared at him from where he stood, “It’s not because of pleasure, it’s because of pain.” He stamped the glass on the table and clumsily poured himself another glass before downing it in one gulp.

Without saying anything Bruce walked over to the bar and took an empty glass and another bottle of liquor. He sat on the opposite couch facing Clark and as he loosened his tie he filled both glasses. Clark’s gaze darted from the glass in his hand to Bruce’s face before asking, “Aren’t you supposed to talk me out of this?”

Bruce shrugged and leant further back in his seat, “What’s the point? You’re already quite drunk.” He took a sip of his drink without breaking eye contact, “And also I have the feeling you need to get something off your chest.”

Clark stared at the man in front of him for a long while, his expression giving nothing away for Bruce to decipher his thoughts. Finally, the Kryptonian sighed and leant forward, so his elbows rested on his knees. “At first, I thought I could do it. I did, really, but as time passed, it became more difficult.” Clark paused staring into the void, slowly circling the liquid in his glass. He looked up and found Bruce's eyes fixed on him, patiently waiting, and all it took for him to resume talking was a small nod of encouragement from the billionaire. “It turns out I can't. I'm not _that_ strong, you know. Now I feel like I'm finally reaching my breaking point... as, as if I don't say something I'll explode, but then again, that would be better than saying anything at all.”

He stayed quiet after that and just reached for the new bottle and refilled his glass. Bruce followed his moves with his eyes but didn’t do anything to stop him. Instead, he took another sip of rum and sighed running a hand through his hair. “You can’t save everyone, Clark. We've talked about this. There's only so much that a man can do, and there'll always be people-” _We simply cannot help_. Clark completed the phrase in his mind and groaned in exasperation, interrupting Bruce mid-speech.

“That’s nothing to do with this, B. I’m… in love,” Clark’s last words came out as a whisper. He stared at the remaining liquor in his glass before swallowing it and looking expectantly at Bruce. “I’m in love.”

Bruce sighed again and put his still almost full glass on the table. “I'm sure that if you talked things over with Lois, you two would be able to fix whatever-” Went wrong in the past. The words echoed in Clark's head from how many times he'd heard the man say them to him, and once again, Bruce was interrupted by a loud groan.

“This isn't about Lois either! We both realized a long time ago that we were better off as friends and that's how we'll stay!” Clark was now standing up, but his eyes and body language had no trace of anger, it was just plain frustration. “I don't get it. You're supposed to be the world's greatest detective, and yet you seem oblivious to the fact that I've fallen for you.” The Kryptonian's voice was back in an almost inaudible tone by the end of the sentence, and his gaze had shifted from being anchored to the man's eyes down to his shoes.

Bruce's breath caught up in his lungs at the revelation, and he just sat there immobile not exactly knowing what to do next. He felt as if a bucket of cold water just had been thrown at him. He cleared his throat. “I- I have to go.” His voice came out hoarser than he'd expected, and tried not to think about it as he made his way to the door, but just as he was about to leave the room, he stopped moving. “Stay as long as you want to,” Bruce spoke without turning, his hand on the doorknob, seeming hesitant for a fraction of a second, but it washed away as he stepped out into the corridor, gently closing the door behind him.

When Clark could no longer hear Bruce's steps on the hardwood floor, he took in a deep breath and allowed gravity to drag him down onto the sofa once more. He stared at the closed door, then down at his hand still holding the empty glass before carelessly tossing it on the table. His sight had become blurry, but it wasn't until he covered his face with his hands that the tears finally left his eyes.

Outside, the city rested calmer than usual. The Batman crouched on a gargoyle on top of a building, but Bruce's mind was still in the Manor's studio.

Clark's confession surely had taken him aback, but not exactly because it had surprised him. Deep down Bruce was well aware of what had been going on for some time between them, but he had chosen to ignore it because of what it implied. They were small, simple actions that made a particular kind of warmth curl up on his chest each time.

Like all those times Bruce had just finished patrolling, and Clark would come flying out of nowhere with a cup of coffee for the vigilante and another one for himself. Then they would sit on the edge of some building's rooftop to drink in silence, sometimes they'd discuss a case, or they'd just talk about how their day went.

All the knowing glances shared across crowded ballrooms, as a promise they would leave whatever event they were attending and go for Thai or Chinese take-out whenever they were in Metropolis.

The constant fall outs between the two of them as Clark usually went to great lengths to protect him on the battlefield no matter how many times Bruce told him he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Or those quiet nights on monitor duty at the Watchtower that mostly consisted of Clark rambling about the farm and how it all was while growing up. Bruce would sometimes make a comment, but usually, he just leant back in his chair and listened intently to the man's stories.

And especially those times when they used Kryptonese, which Bruce had taken the time to learn and perfect, to communicate so that no one but them understood what they were saying. Whether it was on a mission or just because they could, they kept on doing it because it gave them a certain level of intimacy, and even if Bruce wouldn't want to admit out loud what that meant, he couldn't deny that it felt good. He let out a soundless breath and shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind of every thought, trying to shake off the image of Clark's annoyingly bright smile, of the sound of his voice, his laugh, of his soft and unearthly blue eyes, of _him_.

“Commissioner--”

“Commissioner, Gordon! We've got an ongoing situation--”

The cowl picked up a signal from a nearby patrol car parked just a few feet away from his location, and Bruce, for once, was thankful it seemed it was going to be a long night just to have something else occupying his mind.

“The Joker's escaped. He's headed to downtown Gotham in a police patrol--”

In the blink of an eye, Batman had shot his grapple gun and swung in the dark, landing on the hood of his car in a nearby alley.

“He's got hostages.”

Regardless of everything, the truth was that Batman had no time for sentimentalities.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a week had passed since the incident with the red sun, and also since he'd last spoken to Bruce. Clark couldn't help feeling anxious about what the man would say when he saw him again, and the fact that despite Batman was always one of the first to arrive at any JL meeting, but now seemed nowhere to be seen, didn't do any favors to his nerves.

He tried not to read too much into it, but the possibility of having screwed up everything with Bruce was honestly eating him alive. And the thing wasn't even about whether the man had the same feelings for him, he thought himself capable of handling that at least. What he wouldn't endure, however, would be the loss of years of friendship, and all because of a reckless action. A sigh escaped his lips, and he shook his head slightly as he tried to focus on whatever that was going on in the room.

Flash had just finished folding a sheet of paper and thrown it at Green Lantern. The crafted plane hit the hero on the head before plummeting down to the floor, but serving its purpose of catching Hal's attention. The green glowing game console with which Hal had been playing disappeared as a mischievous grin formed on his lips. "Oh, uh," Barry got up his seat and started speed-running around with no particular direction, escaping from the mid-size jet the Lantern had created to chase after him. "Ha, ha, catch me if you can!"

"AH!" The speedster stopped abruptly, finding himself millimeters away from crashing into no other than the missing JL member. "Hey, Bats." All color instantly left Barry's face, and almost instinctively, he turned around and ran away to hide behind Hal despite he also showed a mildly panicked expression.

Clark knew the Green Lantern still felt a bit responsible for what had happened, no matter how many times the Kryptonian assured him he'd done his part in trying to talk some sense into him. And, of course, it all had to do with the fact that Batman had most certainly already lectured everyone on the importance of knowing what you were facing before actually doing it, which clearly, had been something Superman and Green Lantern had not bothered to do.

He understood where Bruce was coming from, but knowing him, he probably had been harsher than it was needed while making his point. Hal and Barry's reaction only proved him right; as they would normally hardly shut up and often teased the Dark Knight more than anyone thought he would let them get away with without ending up with a Batarang aimed at them.

Clark cleared his throat, rising from his seat with hands firm on the table's surface. "Alright, now that everyone's here we can officially start the meeting." The heroes proceeded to take their designated seats in silence, but the moment Batman and Superman locked gazes, the tension that had partially dissipated seemed to build up again.

As the meeting went through, it became more evident to everyone present that something was going on, but of course, no one dared to make a comment about it. Cyborg had explained some of the updates he'd been developing on the Watchtower's security systems, as well as improving the teleporter's efficiency and fixing an issue with the comms’ net, and yet, not once had Batman tried stepping in. It led to a brief exchange of confused glances between everyone at the table since the heroes were already used to the caped crusader's occasional contributions of extra information about the discussed topic, but they left it at that.

Then, it was Clark's turn to speak.

It didn't go exactly wrong, but it surely could have been better. The Kryptonian had tried everything he could come up with to get a reaction from Bruce, but the man seemed to be more interested in the gadget in front of him than in what Superman was saying. From everyone else's perspective, one could think the Dark Knight was taking notes on the matter, but from where Clark stood, the view of the blueprints and schematics the man was analyzing was pretty clear, and in all honesty, he wasn't sure whether he felt disappointed or offended.

So, in a last attempt to get Bruce to at least direct him a look, he asked "Is there anything someone would like to add?" but as before, it had no effect. "Well then, that's the end of the meeting." Clark tried to hide the frustration in his voice, but he wasn't so sure he'd accomplished it.

Every League member directed their gazes expectantly toward Batman the moment the last word left Superman's mouth, but not even that seemed to faze the man as he slowly rose from his seat and left the room, and when the doors closed behind him, Clark let out the breath he'd unconsciously been holding. He let out a quiet groan and slumped back to his chair, and just stared down at the floor.

"The hell just happened?" Cyborg asked to no one in particular, casting a worried glance toward Superman who now looked like a deflated balloon.

"I dunno, man, but that was..." Hal paused as he searched for the best adjective to describe the situation. However, his thoughts were interrupted as Aquaman gently knocked the Lantern's feet off the table before he could get comfortable.

"Intense." Barry provided, spinning in his chair to face the others.

"I was just gonna say weird, but yeah, that works too." The Green Lantern acknowledged with a light chuckle.

"D'you think there could be something we could do about it?" Arthur asked, briefly looking at everyone before concentrating on Diana since she was the closest one to Superman in the room.

She quietly rose from her seat and replied, "I'll talk to him," receiving a small nod from the Atlantean. Everyone seemed to get the signal as they all got up and made their way out without making another comment. Diana contemplated Clark's figure from afar, as the steps of their teammates gradually faded away until it was silent once again.

She approached the Kryptonian, debating whether it would be best to straight call out for him or just wait until he said something. However, after a while of just standing next to him, she realized the latter wasn't likely to happen, at least not anytime soon. Clark was like a statue, not one muscle moved in his body, and if it weren't for the light rising and falling of his chest, the Amazon would've thought of him lifeless.

"Do you want to talk about it?" It wasn't until Clark felt a hand on his shoulder that he finally tore his gaze from the floor and looked up, only to find Diana right in front of him. She was resting her hips on the table so that she was neither quite standing nor sitting and Clark found that gave her the perfect height for him to look her in the eye without having to tilt his head exaggeratedly backwards.

"I just had a bad week." Clark rubbed his hands on his face and let out a sigh. "I had a hangover that lasted almost a day, not to mention that Perry almost fired me for disappearing for so long and handing in a story with two days of delay. It could have been worse, but Lois was of great help, though now I owe her a meal from that fancy new Italian restaurant. And there's also this thing that happened, that I said-" Clark stopped himself mid-sentence when he realized the speed he was speaking at and forced himself to take a deep breath, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he quickly scanned the room. "I'm sorry." He apologized with closed eyes and a sheepish smile on his lips.

It didn't make sense right away, but after a moment, Diana realized he didn't mean it just for the sudden rush of words, but also because he now was aware they were alone in the room and that made him feel a bit selfish. Selfish for keeping her there when the world might need her assistance.

The Amazon smiled softly at his friend. "Don't, Kal. That's what friends are for, right?" She then squeezed his shoulder as a means of reassurance and let her hand fall to her side once again.

"Yeah..." And after a pause, he sighed again and said: "He knows, Diana."

"What? You finally told him?" Diana's voice was full of surprise and excitement, and Clark could just nod in response as he felt the heat starting to creep up his face at the memory. "And... What happened?" She asked with curiosity clouding her eyes.

"He just left." Clark shrugged, pressing his lips together in a thin line as he shook his head slightly. "And then, the next morning he had his secretary call the Daily Planet to cancel the interview we'd scheduled with him. He doesn't want to see me, let alone talk to me." There was a flash of something like disappointment in his eyes, but it was gone once he blinked again and replaced with almost regret. "I should never have left the medical bay to go looking for him. I shouldn't have gone to his house, shouldn't have gotten drunk... but when I felt my weakest, all I could think of was Bruce. I- I just, I couldn't keep it to myself any longer."

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong." Diana adopted a crouching position and reached for the man's hand, wrapping the tight fist that resulted from his last words. The Amazon spoke as one who revealed a secret, with a soft and quiet voice and a never disappearing small and comforting smile. "I was there when Hal told everyone that you were unconscious, and you know what? Bruce was the one who sounded most worried, and he also asked we'd keep him updated on everything related to you no matter what. Then, when you disappeared, he called to assure you were fine and would be staying with him."

Despite Diana's revelation, the Kryptonian straightened himself and glared back at her eyes with a hint of skepticism. "Anyone would have done that."

The princess let out a sigh as she slowly stood up, and while stroking the man's back in a comforting manner, she said: "You do matter to him, Clark. Give the whole situation some time if you feel it necessary, but do talk to him. I know Bruce can be quite difficult sometimes, but you know him better than anyone. It'll be fine." At that, Clark stood up and gently pulled the Amazon into a hug.

When released, Diana could feel the change in Clark's demeanor almost immediately. "Thanks, Di. Will do, I promise." Clark gave her a small smile, which she returned right away. The Kryptonian turned around and slowly started to make his way toward the door.

"Hey, Kal" Diana called out, making him stop to turn around and look at her expectantly. "It's true that I don't use it for that purpose, but I can lend you my lasso. Just ask." Clark chuckled at her comment, and she smiled triumphantly. Even though she meant that as a joke, Clark knew she was serious about offering her help.

"I'll keep it in mind."


	3. Chapter 3

 The Daily Planet had always been a chaotic place, with some days worse than others, but nothing came close to what it had turned into a few seconds ago. Perry had just opened the door of his office to yell-inform the paper's staff that the owner had just arrived and was approximately two stories below and on his way up. As everyone hurried from one place to another trying to make something presentable of their workplace, Lois just had put and empty box upside down covering the stack of papers on her desk. She rested her crossed arms over the cubicle's wall separating her and Clark's place and eyed him quizzically.

Lois was the only person in the office that knew about Bruce cancelling the interview since Clark hadn't figured how to tell the boss without endangering his job after what had already happened. Apparently, he should be happy that he wouldn't have to deal with that problem anymore, but somehow Clark appeared like he wanted the Earth to swallow him whole.

"Didn't you say he cancelled?" Lois finally spoke, crossing to the reporter's side and sitting on the edge of his desk. Clark just nodded, the action accompanied by the faint sound of the keyboard his head was rested on, as his nose and glasses pressed against it and made random letters appear on the white document displayed on the computer's screen.

However, Clark knew that wouldn't be enough of a response to Lois, so he forced himself up to look at her and answer, "Because he _did._ " It was all the Kryptonian had time to say when the elevator's door chimed opened and in came Bruce Wayne.

Perry rushed to greet the billionaire, and as they shook hands Clark just slid further down on his chair as if that would make him disappear, but of course, it could only last so much. The moment their hands fell to their sides again Perry called out for him with the characteristic "Kent!" he always used, and Clark could do nothing but immediately spring up from his chair and approach the scene. "Mr. Wayne here would like to move the interview forward." His boss informed him, directing him a look that said he had no other option but to agree to it.

"Of course, if you'll follow me, Mr. Wayne?" Bruce nodded, smiling brightly, and did just so when Clark started to lead the way.

"Ms. Lane" Bruce acknowledged the investigative reported when they passed by her desk on their way to the corridor. Lois didn't even bother to look up from her notes, replying with a simple "Bruce" and continuing scribbling in her notebook, yet, when Clark walked past, she whispered a "Good luck, Smallville," and Clark turned just in time to see her winking at him.

The Kryptonian immediately bowed his head, hiding the blush that was already taking over his cheeks. Clark had never told her about his feelings toward the man, even less his name, but he knew she would eventually find out, and she did. So now, he had no escape from her teasing and the promising her the exclusive when the day they decided to go public. Clark had then seen that as a bit of a reach and had told Lois that they needed to start a relationship first for that to happen, which was impossible. She had just smiled at him, the kind of smug grin she showed when she had information the other person ignored and said: "It will happen, Smallville. Mark my words."

Back then, Clark had just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily before resuming typing his article, but now, a part of him believed Lois' words. More now that he also knew what Diana had told him. Though, following the Amazon princess' advice, he wasn't going to push Bruce to talk. He would wait, at least today before trying to have that conversation with him.

Once they got through the cubicles' area, Clark assumed the lead again. He guided Bruce down a hallway, stopping at the farthest door to the left. He had decided it was best to take Bruce to the conference room and not to one of the interviewing rooms, at the expense of what Perry could think about that.

After having closed the door behind him, Clark crossed his arms and leant back on the hardwood surface waiting for Bruce to say something. When he didn't, Clark spoke. "What are you doing here?" The tone of his voice wasn't mad, but it wasn't excited either. In fact, it was devoid of any emotion, as well as his facial expression.

"Can we speak off the record?" Bruce asked, and when the Kryptonian nodded, he let his shoulders drop an inch with a certain air of relief. "Last night Lexcorp Chemicals' base in Gotham was targeted by a local gang. They stole the contents of one of the containers from a recently arrived cargo shipment. I have reasons to believe Joker is behind it, but Luthor has also raised my suspicion since there have been no reports filed since the incident. I wanted to take a closer look at Lexcorp's books, so Wayne Enterprises agreed to revise the terms of a partnership to develop new research technology that had been on the table for quite some time."

Clark considered Bruce's words for a while, letting the facts sink in his mind. A rumor about a possible Wayne Enterprises and Lexcorp partnership for some revolutionary project had started going around in the media when a few months ago Bruce and Lex were seen having a conversation at a society event. Of course, the information had come from anonymous sources, and Clark had thought of it at the time as plain gossiping. However, the issue never really died down, despite no one knowing any specifics, and the discussion resurfaced whenever the entrepreneurs were in the same city.

Bruce eyed him from where he stood, not more than ten feet away, and Clark could swear the man was holding back from saying something else. Clark stared back at him, waiting, but it seemed he would probably never know what was on Bruce's mind. He caught the faint breath that escaped Bruce's parted lips before he brought his left arm up to glance at his watch. "I should go; I'm supposed to meet Luthor in about ten minutes."

Clark couldn't deny the hint of disappointment he felt at Bruce's words. "Oh, okay. Let me walk you out then." The Kryptonian detached his back from the door, uncrossing his arms and reaching for the metal knob.

"That won't be necessary. I know the way. Besides, I sure have taken much of your time already." Bruce had walked the little distance that separated them, and now talked to Clark from mere inches away. The reporter's breath caught up in his lungs, getting lost in the blue sea of Bruce's eyes for what felt like an eternity, but in reality had just been a few seconds.

When reason came back to him, he tightened his grip on the doorknob, mentally cursing that it opened toward the inside. Clark was forced to take a step forward to provide the billionaire with a way out, but thus, getting closer to Bruce to the point their chests touched in the process. For a brief moment, Clark's eyes shifted down to the man's lips, and it took him most of his resolve to stay still and not lean forward. Bruce seemed to notice and unconsciously drew his tongue out to wet his lips at the same time his eyes frantically roamed all over Clark's face.

Clark closed his eyes and swallowed when his throat became suddenly dry. The action seemed to break whatever spell they'd been under previously, and when Clark reopened his eyes, there were no traces of the man that had been standing in front of him. There was Brucie, Billionaire Playboy, the one the media loved to talk about so much. "Have a good day, Mr. Kent." He gave him his characteristic charming smile and slipped between Clark's body and the wall to exit the room.

Clark stared in the direction Bruce had gone for a while, waiting for his heart rate to come back to normal. It took a little longer since thanks to his heightened senses he could still smell Bruce's cologne in the air. _You're in way too deep, Kent_. He thought to himself, shaking his head and closing the door once again to prevent anyone passing through the corridor from seeing his flushed face.

With his gaze fixed on the conference room's dark grey carpet, he pulled a chair out from under the table and sat on it, resting his head on his hands. He took in a couple of deep breaths, trying to regain his composure before he had to head back to his desk.

Just as he untangled his fingers from his head and lowered his arms, he saw the blue folder resting on the table's surface just beside him. Clark was sure there was nothing there when he first came into the room with Bruce. He took the object in his hands and opened it as curiosity got the best of him.

The first thing his eyes caught a view of was a post-it note attached to the top of various sheets of paper held together with a paper clip.

_Hope this is enough to write an article._

Clark smiled at the written words, mostly because he recognized the calligraphy as it being Bruce's, despite the note not being signed. He then flicked through the pages, quickly scanning their content. Clark chuckled when he reached the last page. It was the only other handwritten thing in the file of information he'd been given and contained a vast array of quotes. All for him to choose from and use as he pleased.

He fished for his cell phone in his pants pocket and once out went straight to Bruce's number in his contacts. He typed a thank you message, wavering a second about whether he should use a smiley face or not, but sending it anyway, regardless if Bruce would just roll his eyes at the emoticon.

Clark then stood up, determined to return to his desk and start working. He pocketed his cell phone once again, not expecting any reply to come his way anytime soon, and just before he took a step into the hallway, he looked down to the paper folder in his hand. Clark absentmindedly traced the embossed WE logo at the top right corner as a small smile tugged at his lips. He turned to give the room a last glance, letting his eyes linger on the precise spot where he and Bruce had almost kissed. Clark let a quiet sigh escape from his mouth at the memory just before exiting the room for good and closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bruce, we need to talk." Superman had just landed in the Batcave, finding Bruce in full armor, save the cowl. Clark took a tentative step forward and Bruce immediately shifted his attention to something that coincidentally was farther from where the Kryptonian stood.

After the pattern repeating a couple of times, Bruce seemingly more eager to find an escape with each step Clark took, he finally reached for his cowl and put it on as he made his way toward the Batmobile. "Not now, Clark." Were the first words of acknowledgement he directed at Clark, and possibly thought about making them the last of the night.

However, Clark had other plans. He would have the conversation with Bruce now, no matter what because he knew that if he waited any longer, it would never happen. And he wasn't about giving up on this without a fight. "Yes. Now. We've avoided it long enough." Clark super sped through the cave, stopping right in front of Bruce, leaving the man in between him and the car's hood so that it was impossible for him to run away.

 "There's nothing to discuss here. You were drunk, and people don't think clearly with alcohol in their system. It doesn't matter anymore." Bruce was avoiding making eye contact with him and had crossed his arms over his chest mid-speech as to create a physical barrier between him and Clark.

"I don't believe you." And he didn't, mostly. Not after what had almost happened at the Planet, and no, he wasn't talking about their almost kiss. He was talking about what he saw in Bruce's eyes before he decided to leave. Clark was sure he'd wanted to say something but backed off at the last minute, and he was determined to find out if it was what he'd been thinking. The Kryptonian hesitated a little before gently wrapping his hands around Bruce's biceps, stroking the kevlar underneath with his thumbs. "Look at me, Bruce. Look me in the eye and tell me I mean nothing to you, that is the only way you'll convince me that what you just said is true."

Bruce looked up, meeting Clark's piercing cobalt sapphires and swallowed, but when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out of it. Clark felt a sense of relief at that and reached out to trace the cowl's edge with a finger. He eventually slid his thumb under the hard material and pulled it up slightly, testing Bruce's reaction, and when he didn't protest, Clark got it off the way. However, when Clark began leaning into him, Bruce looked down abruptly. "Why me, Clark? Why choose me?" Clark could hear in his mind the _You could have anyone in the world and yet you are here_ that Bruce hadn't said, but knew the man was thinking about, and that made his heart clench and a frown appear upon his face. He hooked two fingers under Bruce's chin, making him look up at him once again.

"You're the reason," Clark stated with a small smile and a distinctive sparkle in his eyes. "Bruce, you're selfless and kind. You have always gone to great lengths to protect those you care about the most, putting them before you, even if that means getting yourself caught up into the lion's dens in the process. You genuinely care about others, and it shows through the countless charities you're involved with, most the media has no idea about, along with all the time you've dedicated to bringing justice to your city. You can be as stubborn as it gets, and though that can lead us into arguing sometimes, I wouldn't have it any other way. You know me better than anyone in the entire universe, and there's definitely, no other I trust with my life as much as I trust you. Bruce, you are beautiful. Inside and out, virtues and flaws, I love all of that because that's what makes you who you are. I fell for your mind, for your soul, your character, your essence. I fell for you, Bruce. And yes, I fell for your body too, but the fact that you're so handsome is just a bonus. I'm head over heels for the man that puts on a cowl and pulls all-nighters going out and fighting for what he believes in. I fell for you and only you, B." Clark had rested his forehead against Bruce's and closed his eyes at some point during his speech, trying to prevent the tears that had accumulated in his eyes from falling.

Bruce reached up and wrapped a hand around Clark's nape, gently stroking his hair. Encouraged by the touch, Clark opened his eyes, letting a single tear roll down his cheek, but not caring about it anymore because the look Bruce was giving him was like any other he'd seen on the man. Clark felt compelled to lean forward again, and when Bruce didn't back away this time, he finally connected their lips.

The kiss was sloppy and hesitant on both sides at first, but the more they realized the other wasn't going anywhere, the more they allowed themselves to get lost in the moment. Bruce relaxed in his arms almost immediately, and everything felt right, righter than anything they'd done before. Clark tried to pour his heart out with each caress of lips, being kissed back with the same eagerness.

Still, there was a part of Bruce, the all-so-rational part of his mind, that kept him from completely letting go. So, when Clark felt him withdrawing, he wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist to at least prevent him from walking away. "We can't do this. We shouldn't." Bruce started whispering excuses the moment his lips were free from Clark's. However, his words fell on deaf ears, or rather on a very determined Kryptonian's ears, because Clark had no intention of letting the man get away this time, not after he was sure Bruce felt the same way. Of course, Clark knew the risks that came with them being together. He had thought about every single one of them, probably hundreds of times each, but if he had thought it impossible for them to get past that, he never would have attempted anything. He would have taken Bruce's position over the matter, that one doesn't control what they say or do after having more drinks that it was possible to endure and remain rational, and would never have mentioned anything about it again.

It was true Clark hadn't said anything before that incident either, and honestly, had no plans of doing it anytime soon, but he had other reasons for not doing so. Clark had to admit he'd been afraid of expressing his feelings to Bruce, just because of the possibility there was of the man rejecting him, and he cared too much about their friendship that it seemed such a high price to pay just to know if he reciprocated his sentiment.

One way or another, it had all came out in the end, and the outcome couldn't have made Clark happier. “Bruce, I know there's always a problem according to you, but could you please, just for now, stop worrying about what could go wrong? It doesn't help you in any way.” Clark's voice was soft and sweet when he spoke again. One of his hands had made his way from the man's small back to cup his face, tracing light circles on Bruce's temple with his thumb.

Bruce took in a deep breath, and with an almost inaudible voice, he said:  “I- I don't know how to do this.” He opened his eyes, which had remained closed since the kiss, and locked gazes with Clark. "I've never been good at this." The Kryptonian tightened his hold around the billionaire's waist almost instinctively as a means of trying to protect him. Of course, there was no danger whatsoever, Batman's sanctuary, his cave, was one of the safest places in Gotham. But it was the first time that Clark had seen Bruce so vulnerable, exposed, without a facade to protect his real self from the world.

Bruce blinked slowly, and without thinking about it, he buried his face in the crook of Clark's neck, tentatively encircling the Kryptonian's body with his arms. Clark reached up to stroke Bruce's hair in a soothing manner, not resisting the urge to lean down and place a soft kiss to his scalp, letting his lips linger on the spot.

Suddenly, the computer started beeping, breaking the peaceful atmosphere that had created between the two. Clark didn't make an attempt to move, not wanting to let the moment be over, but Bruce stirred straight and pushed gently on Clark's chest, breaking their embrace. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, neither of them moving any further or attempting to say anything. Bruce's eyes fixed on the computer's screen and Clark's on the man's profile. "Wait," Clark loosely grasped Bruce's wrist when he started to walk away. "I'll see you at the gala." It wasn't a question per se, but the tone in which the words left Clark's mouth made it sound like one.

"Yes," Bruce assured, making a feeling of relief and excitement set upon Clark. The Kryptonian nodded and let go of Bruce.

Bruce stood a while longer, staring at the spot where Clark had been after the Kryptonian had taken off and left for Metropolis in a whoosh of wind, and Bruce found himself smiling at the recent memory of him.

The sound of someone clearing their throat echoed through the cave, catching Bruce off guard, and though he tried hiding it, Alfred knew best. "I did not mean to scare you, sir." The butler came into view, carrying a silver tray with a steaming cup of tea and two freshly baked cookies on a small plate, and setting it on the desk before speaking again. "I as well did not mean to overhear your conversation, sir." There was a slight trace of amusement in his voice, along with a quirk of lips, that wouldn't be evident to Bruce hadn't he spent years in the company of the old man.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, letting it go down to his nape and massaging the area. "Of course you didn't, Alfred."

"I am no one to tell you what to do, Master Bruce, but I do consider it would be good for you to let Mr. Kent in. He is a good man, you two have known each other for quite a long time; I believe he could bring a little light into your life." Bruce turned to face the man, arching an eyebrow and slowly bringing the hand at his neck down to his hip. He just had been kissed by Clark, he yet had to chase after the Joker, and his tea was cooling on the table. Being lectured by an old English man on how to handle his love life was the last thing Bruce needed right now.

“The kids served that function a long time ago, Alfred. They're the 'little light', as you put it, in my life” said Bruce, taking his gauntlets off and tossing them over some scattered papers near the computer's keyboard. He then reached forward, taking the porcelain cup and stirring the liquid briefly before taking a sip. A satisfied hum escaped his throat as the tea spilt down his throat; It was still hot enough to drink.

“I am very well aware of that, sir, but the love and joy that a child can bring are quite different to those of a partner.” Bruce knew Alfred was right, but he was still unsure of what he should do. And it wasn't because he doubted his or Clark's feelings, that part was pretty clear by now, but because he feared he would end up pushing Clark away as he'd always done with past lovers. Clark didn't deserve that.

Bruce sighed, and gulped the remaining of his tea, before answering: "I don't know, Alfred."

"It is your choice to make, Master Bruce." Those were Alfred's final words, but he didn't leave the room quite immediately after. No, he approached Bruce and placed a hand on his shoulder, absentmindedly brushing the border between his skin and the Batsuit with his thumb, and the look he gave him resembled more that of one of a father and mentor than anything else. Then, Alfred gave him one last nod and retrieved upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

The news about the gala was relatively new. The day after Bruce paid him a visit at the Planet, they received and an invitation to the event and as Clark was the one in charge of writing the interview with Wayne, Perry didn't think it twice and sent him to cover that as well.

Clark was sure this whole thing wasn't about the celebration of a contract signing, based on what Bruce had told him, and rather a well-thought strategy of Luthor's to win Brucie over; His intentions were obvious. He'd provide the playboy with a limitless supply of his favorite cocktails, some praising words when needed, and by the end of the night, he'd have him eating out of his hand. It could work actually, were Bruce anything of the man the media portrayed. Luckily, he wasn't, and Clark shouldn't be laughing, but it was inevitable when he could picture the tons of headlines that would clutter the media about his failed attempt at pocketing Bruce Wayne and how, instead, he had the deal called off.

"Tonight, we celebrate and honor the work of all people, who for decades have forged what Lexcorp and Wayne Enterprises represent. Once again, thank you for coming and enjoy the night!" Luthor raised his champagne flute, ending his speech as a wave of applause filled the room, and as the music started playing, all the people that had gathered around the podium began to disperse.

Clark's mind came back into focus when a loud laugh echoed through the room, catching everyone's attention, and causing his heart to skip a beat as he immediately recognized its owner.

Bruce Wayne was all black suit, impossibly polished shoes, hair perfectly slicked back and charming smile. Of course, he wasn't alone, though. Two top models in stunning dresses clung to each of his arms, occasionally leaning in to whisper into his ear.

Luthor wasted no time and quickly approached to greet them, placing a kiss on the ladies' hands and pulling Bruce into a half hug.

Clark took a sip of champagne as he unconsciously fidgeted with his press pass, trying to fight the impulse he felt of walking over there. He watched from afar how one of Bruce's comments sent everyone laughing, and when the small group clinked their glasses in agreeance, a faint feeling of disappointment surged in him, and his eyes shifted from the man down to the liquor in his hand. When he'd asked Bruce if he would be here that night at the cave, Clark had to admit it had been with the hope of being able to spend some time with him, but with each passing minute, that seemed more unlikely to happen.

However, two more glasses of champagne after and just when Clark had started to consider the idea of leaving, Bruce's eyes met his across the room, washing away all of Clark's previous thoughts. He held his gaze, and when the billionaire winked at him, Clark was about to blame the liquor for making him see things if it weren't for the smirk that spread across Bruce's lips at his reaction, confirming him that had indeed just happened. Something in Bruce's demeanor told Clark that, even though he was clearly in full Brucie mode, that hadn't been part of the act. So, with a smile plastered on his face, the Kryptonian downed the remaining champagne in his flute and got rid of the empty glass by putting it on a passing waiter's tray, he made his way through the crowd.

“Good evening. Clark Kent, Daily Planet. Mr. Wayne, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?” Luthor looked at him from over the rim of his glass, partially offended he had completely ignored him, but more than anything, clearly annoyed at the reporter's presence as it interfered with his plans, but there was nothing he could do since Bruce happily agreed to Clark's request.

“Ladies, Lex, if you'll excuse me." The women were a bit reluctant to let the man go but eventually setting him free nonetheless, though it cost Bruce a kiss on the cheek for each of them. Lex just made a noncommittal gesture with his hand.

Billionaire and reporter walked away, making their way through the crowd toward the back of the building instead of the main entrance to avoid the fleet of photographers there. Bruce returned his half-finished drink, using the same tactic Clark had before they disappeared into a hallway, and by the time they reached their destination, the music and chatter of people were nothing more than a faint buzz in the distance. Clark opened the emergency exit door open and gestured for Bruce to walk out first, following the billionaire suit, and once in the street, the door closed shut behind Clark's back once again. Bruce gave him a small smile, tilting his head toward the main street, and Clark just took a step forward, accepting the man's invitation to walk with him, and for a while, they roamed Metropolis' streets in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you," Bruce blurted out of nowhere, making Clark stop walking in surprise and turning to look at him immediately, only to find Bruce giving him a look between question and amusement. Clark looked away almost as quickly as he had set eyes on him, just as his cheeks started turning pink and muttered a shy "No problem."

They stood in silence for an instant, in which Bruce didn't tear his gaze away from Clark. Any trace of emotion had left the man's face, and it reminded Clark of the look Bruce had given him at the Planet's conference room. So he gave him a small smile in return, before clearing his throat and asking: "You hungry?" Clark signaled across the street toward a take-out place from a Chinese franchise they'd tried a couple of times before and agreed they served decent food.

Bruce nodded his approval, and they crossed to the other side without saying anything else.

This time, it was Bruce who opened the door and let Clark in first.

"Where do you suggest we should have this?" Bruce asked, leaning over the establishment's countertop, once the cashier lady had disappeared into the kitchen at the back.

Clark brought a hand up to his chin, tapping on it with his forefinger, going for an exaggerated thoughtful pose that not only made Bruce roll his eyes, but it also achieved its intended purpose of making him smile. The Kryptonian laughed softly at his success and answered: "Oh, I know the perfect place."

Right after that, the lady came back with their orders and after a brief debate over who would pay for the food, where Bruce turned out victorious with the promise next time it would be on Clark, he handed the total amount to the employee and both men exited the place.

+++

"May I?" Clark had asked, out of politeness more than anything because, no matter the answer, flying was the only available option to get where the Kryptonian had planned on taking him. So, Bruce, still a bit reluctant --not because he didn't trust Clark, but because he just wasn't fond of being carried around-- circled his arms around Clark's neck, giving him the bag of food to prevent having any accidents, and allowed Clark to lift him up.

When their feet touched the ground again, Bruce took a step back, letting his hands linger on Clark's shoulders for a while, before taking another step back. Clark set the paper bag on the floor and sat on the edge of the building, feet dangling in the air.

"Nice view," said Bruce, looking out into the vast expanse of green being surrounded by glistening crystal towers, as he absentmindedly fixed his suit jacket.

"Yeah... It's even better than that from the observatory deck below. It's quiet, peaceful, so I come here whenever I need a moment to myself, to sort my thoughts... No one knew about this place until now." His voice was quiet, like that from when one revealed a secret. Bruce turned to look down at him, letting out an almost imperceptible sigh, and sat next to Clark.

They ate their food in silence, mesmerized by the scenery being at the top of the Centennial Hotel offered them of the Park, and it felt just like one of their usual rendezvous. He had been looking at Bruce out of the corner of his eye most of the time, but it wasn't until he sensed him moving, that he turned his head to look at him directly. The billionaire had set the now empty take-out box aside, and Clark watched as he pushed himself away from the edge, to the point his feet were no longer dangling in mid-air. Bruce laid on his back, bringing one arm up to the back of his head to use as a pillow, and looked up to the sky.

Clark stared in silence, watching how some loose strands of hair brushed lightly against Bruce's forehead, and when he closed his eyes, his eyelashes cast a delicate shadow over his cheekbones, seemingly making his skin glow under the moonlight. "Bruce," Clark softly whispered, finding he couldn't --and didn't want to-- tear his gaze off the man.

Bruce turned to look at him, slowly opening his eyes again, but when their gazes met no words followed. It felt like hours had passed, when in reality it couldn't have been more than a minute before Bruce shifted his head back to its original position, breaking eye contact, but not the connection that had somehow formed between them. "I used to do this almost every day when I was a kid. Stargazing, I mean. I'd lie on the grass and look up at the stars for hours on end, and on days when the weather was bad, I'd still do it from my bedroom's window." His voice was quiet and calm, and it made Clark feel compelled to get closer. So by the time Bruce spoke again, the Kryptonian was already lying beside him, paying full attention to his every word. "I remember one specific night on which I refused to go back inside the house. My mother had Alfred trying to persuade me from the doorstep, telling me he'd promised to make my favorite dessert if I went inside. I turned to look the moment I stopped hearing his voice only to find my father standing beside me carrying an odd case and a jacket. He took me to the Manor's rooftop and told me to open the case. It was a telescope, one of the bests. That night we didn't sleep much." His soft laugh made Clark's lips curve upward. "He taught me how to use it and showed me several constellations, like Orion, the Ursa Major and Minor; he even told me the myths of Hercules and Draco. I thought I'd never feel as content again until..." Bruce's words faded away as he turned to look at Clark for the first time since he'd started talking, receiving a soft smile in return.

Clark took Bruce's hand in his, slowly intertwining their fingers together, and he could feel the shiver that went through the billionaire's body at the temperature difference between the two. It made Clark wonder for a second whether Bruce wouldn't say he was cold or if he just had chosen to ignore it.

"Clark," Bruce whispered, caressing the man's thumb with his own to get him to look at him.

And Clark did just so, along with a hum of acknowledgement, but no more words left Bruce's mouth, and that was okay because Clark didn't need them to understand what Bruce meant when he closed the distance between them, trapping his mouth in a gentle kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though they hadn't spent that much time with each other since they'd gotten together, Clark felt he couldn't be happier, and even more so today that he's finally got to see Bruce after almost two weeks of being away. Bruce would be in town for the day, and since both of them had to get a couple of things done before they got any free time, Clark came up with the idea of meeting later at his apartment.

So by six o'clock, there was a faint knock at the door and Clark, smiling in anticipation of whom he would find standing on the other side, rushed to answer it. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," Bruce greeted back, trying to keep at bay a yawn that threatened to escape but failing. "Sorry," he brought a hand up to his face to cover the faint pink hue covering his cheeks.

Clark let out an endeared laugh and asked "Tough day?" as he stepped aside and let Bruce in and getting a "Try a week" in response. He closed the door once again and immediately reached for the bag Bruce was holding, after pecking him on the lips, of course. "Oh? Tell me about it." Clark had said, cocking his head to the side, making Bruce smile.

He followed him into the kitchen, and while he watched Clark retrieve some plates from the cabinets, Bruce took off his coat and undid the cuff of his shirt to roll his sleeves up. He helped Clark with the drinks, opening the bottle of red wine he'd brought, and pouring the perfect amount in two glasses.

But it wasn't until Bruce had Clark sitting in front of him at his kitchen's table, that the billionaire started to fill him in on what had happened in his life during the past few days. Clark got to know about the countless meetings he'd been through for the whole Lexcorp contract, how he had to synthesize yet another antidote for a new version of the Joker's laughing gas before the situation escalated to something worse, and even about Damian's grounded state for not finishing a science project on time. "He'd been training instead," Bruce had said, "All because he lost a sparring match to Dick when he visited the other day."

Clark had reached across the table and taken Bruce's hand in his, tracing light circles with his thumb, until a better idea occurred to him. The Kryptonian rose from his seat, and after rounding the table came to stand behind Bruce. "What are you doing?" The billionaire asked curiously, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Just relax," Clark answered, giving him a soft smile before gently placing his hands on his shoulders, and Bruce let out a pleased hum when Clark started applying pressure to his tense muscles. There was a particular spot, he noticed, at the base of Bruce's neck that made the man closed his eyes in satisfaction every time he ran his thumb over it, so Clark took advantage of it and did it as often as possible. He had the man purring under his touch and Clark thought that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen Bruce do.

Eventually, Bruce let his head fall back a little so that it rested on Clark's stomach, reaching up to take one of the Kryptonian's hands and placing a kiss on his knuckles. "Thanks," he murmured with still closed eyes, which he forced open when he felt Clark's warm palm against his cheek.

“Bruce,” Clark whispered, caressing the billionaire's cheekbone with his thumb. Bruce looked up briefly to meet his eyes and waited for him to continue. “How long has it been since the last time you slept?”

“A day”

“Naps don't count.”

"Three days." Clark didn't even flinch at the answer, and instead, just nodded softly despite Bruce not being able to see him. He knew about Bruce's tendency of going days on end without a single minute of rest, and there was no doubt he had done so recently. Not in vain had he locked the Joker back up in Arkham before he could strike an amusement park with his new laughing gas formula, which, Bruce had told him, had indeed been derived from the Lexcorp's stolen chemicals and tested on the East End with awful results.

"Come here," Clark said, gently tugging at his hand, and Bruce had no option but to comply with the Kryptonian's request. The billionaire got up from his seat and allowed Clark to guide him to over to the sofa.

"The Notebook" Bruce read in a whisper picking up the movie case that rested on the coffee table.

"Yeah, we're watching it." Clark declared, pushing himself further into the corner of the sofa, and extending one of his legs along its length. He got an amused look from Bruce, who was thinking about how there was no way both of them would fit in a laying position on that couch. However, he didn't put any resistance when Clark, who hadn't let go of his hand, pulled him down and wrapped an arm around his torso, securing him in place so that he wouldn't fall if he moved.

As Clark reached for the TV remote and pressed a few buttons to get the film playing, Bruce stirred a little in his place, looking for the most comfortable position possible. Bruce tried paying attention, and for the first forty-five minutes, he had managed to keep up with the story rather well, but the fact that he had rested his head on Clark's chest wasn't helping. The rhythmic rise and fall of the Kryptonian's rib cage with every breath and his steady heartbeat created the perfect lullaby, making it a difficult task for Bruce to keep his eyes open. Deep down, Bruce knew it had all been an excuse of Clark's to get him to sleep, but he couldn't help but think that perhaps he should take the movie as a message, because despite the circumstances being completely different, Bruce could still see the similarities between the story and their reality. "Rest, B," Clark laughed softly, looking down to check if Bruce had dozed off already, only to find him blinking excessively in an attempt to stay awake.

Bruce felt Clark's hand travel from where it rested on his forearm up to his head, how he tangled his fingers in his hair and started massaging his scalp. That was when Bruce fought no more and with a final "I'll make it up for this, promise." He finally closed his eyes, giving in to sleep. Clark continued caressing Bruce, until his breaths became slower and even, which indicated him when he was in deep slumber. He let his gaze linger on the man's profile, completely forgetting about the movie, as a contented sigh escaped his lips. Bruce snuggled against his chest, burying his face in the crook of Clark's neck, and Clark had to reconsider his choice of what quirk of Bruce’s held the title of the cutest, and in that instant, holding Bruce in his arms like that, Clark realized he never wanted to let him go.

"I love you, Bruce." The words left Clark's mouth with such easiness it felt like he had said them a million times before, and even though he was certain he wouldn't get a response, Clark knew Bruce had heard him. So he pressed a kiss to the top of Bruce's head, smiling tenderly at the way the man had brushed his nose against Clark's neck as an unconscious reflex.

And just like that, Clark closed his eyes, soon joining Bruce in a profound sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep and eye out for dialogues starting with * as those are spoken in Kryptonese!

The moment Clark and Bruce entered the Manor, they knew something was going on.

"Good night, sirs." Alfred greeted them as usual. “Your dinner is ready, but before I show you to your table, may I take your jackets?”

Clark turned to look at Bruce, but judging by his expression, this hadn't exactly been his idea when he'd requested a dinner for two that morning. Nonetheless, both men shrugged off their jackets and handed them to the butler without asking any questions, choosing to go along with whatever it was for now.

Alfred led them through the hallway and out to the garden, where a single table had carefully been placed and set, as well as a path of small candles surrounding the lawn, creating a peaceful atmosphere.  They took their seats as the butler popped open a bottle of wine, and between quiet talk and nocturnal sounds, they ate.

Their meal was exquisite, from entree to dessert, and Bruce couldn't help smiling at how Clark's eyes widened slightly with every first bite. It was true that Alfred possessed incredible culinary skills, and one could believe Bruce would have gotten used to it by now, but he doubted that would ever happen since the butler always found new ways to impress him. Now being one of those times.

Bruce let Clark talk this time around, since the last time they had dinner together at Clark's apartment Bruce had done most of it. He was sure Clark would say he didn't mind and that he liked to listen to him talk, but Bruce wanted that too, to hear whatever Clark had on his mind. Bruce had always been more of a man of silence than anything, that much was true, but with Clark, he could find himself rambling for hours about anything and everything. That had been one of the traits that had drawn him to Clark in the first place. That he was somehow so easy to talk to, and always willing to listen as much as he was willing to speak his mind to anyone.

Though he had to be honest, right now, he was paying more attention to the way Clark's lips were moving than to the actual words leaving his mouth, and Bruce wouldn't even be fooling himself if he were to say Clark was oblivious of that. In fact, the Kryptonian was taking advantage of it, and Bruce confirmed it when Clark made a longer pause than it was necessary to sip on his drink, slowly licking his lips after.

Alfred appeared once again to clear their table, putting an end to their exchange of words. Their eyes were the only means of communication that remained, and the intensifying spark of desire in them made the air around start to feel heavy, but the moment didn't last long for any of them to have done something about it, as a faint jazz melody started playing in the background. Bruce smiled, immediately recognizing the song, and got up from his chair. "May I have this dance?" He asked, offering his hand to Clark, and he could have sworn Clark's breath had caught up in his lungs as he only managed a nod in response. Then, Clark took Bruce's hand and allowed him to lead the way.

To Bruce's surprise, Clark started to sing along, whispering the lyrics to Sinatra's Body and Soul into Bruce's ear. Clark's lips brushed against Bruce's skin, sending a shiver through his body, which Clark had very well felt too and was the reason of his satisfied grin.

_You know I'm yours just for the taking_

_I'd gladly surrender, surrender myself to you, body and soul_

Those were Bruce's favorite words, and the ones that made him rest his forehead on Clark's shoulder to prevent him from noticing the rosy tint his cheeks had acquired, though it was a bit in vain since there wasn't something Clark couldn't see when they were merely inches apart. He knew Clark meant them, and there wasn't anything Bruce wished more in that instant than for them to be alone so that he could respond to Clark like he wanted to, but unfortunately, that was not the case, so Bruce limited himself to tracing light circles on the small of Clark's back. That, of course, had broken their waltz position, turning it into an embrace, but it did not matter anymore as the song had ended shortly after.

"Bruce,” Clark whispered, not breaking the embrace their dancing pose had shifted to by the end of the song. The billionaire just hummed in acknowledgement. "Are you aware--?"

"*Of the fact that we've been set up by my children? Yes, I am." Bruce completed his question, slowly raising his head to look directly in Clark's eyes. He'd solved the mystery sometime along the main course, and he wasn't about to get into details of how he'd done it, but it hadn't been that difficult to piece together.

"*Can't fool the world's greatest detective, can they?" Clark laughed softly, mostly at Bruce's sudden change in languages than the situation itself, but indulging him in his little game. Clark knew the only reason behind it was so that none of them would understand what they were saying, even if they tried to read their lips, and he had to admit it too made him a little amused.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow at him, letting a smug grin take over his lips when he said: *Dick's on the roof, Damian's up on that tree, Jason behind those bushes, and Tim's working from the inside."

Clark didn't resist from rolling his eyes and smiling back at him. "*Okay, now you're just showing off."

"*Am I?" He tried playing innocent, but the quirk of his lips gave him away. "*I've got an idea, follow me," Bruce commented, and without waiting for a reply he switched back to English, raising his voice a notch, and said: "I didn't know you could sing."

"I have some hidden talents." Clark shrugged slightly.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I have some myself." Bruce looped both his arms around Clark's waist.

"Like what exactly?" The Kryptonian retorted playfully, softly stroking Bruce's biceps and not taking his gaze off the man's lips as he spoke. Bruce's plan was pretty clear to him by now, and Clark could have laughed at how ridiculous it was if he didn't need to stay in character for it to work.

"I could show you... right here, right now." Bruce lowered his hands until they cupped Clark's ass, and pulled their hips closer together. Bruce pretended to lean in as if he were about to reclaim Clark's mouth ferociously, but their lips never connected.

Instead, there was a rustling of leaves, a loud thud followed by a laugh, and then Damian's figure emerged from behind the hedge he'd landed on. The kid had not a single scratch mark on his body as he'd landed perfectly on his feet, but still, a couple of leaves had managed to get stuck in his hair. "Oh, shut up!" Damian growled at Jason, who was just rising from his hiding spot still laughing, and tried to shove him aside when he attempted to hug him.

"It could only last so much, couldn't it?" Dick took a leap from the ledge of a window, doing a backflip in mid-air and landing graciously a few feet away from the others.

Bruce let go of Clark as the position they were in would only become more and more awkward with every new arrival. Still, Bruce kept one of his arms around Clark's waist, and the Kryptonian seemed to like the idea of not detaching completely from him, as he reached for his hip bone and intertwined their fingers together.

“Oh, it would've lasted longer if little brat here hadn't panicked about his old man making out and fell off the tree.” Jason put his hands on Damian's shoulders to emphasize his point, but at the same time, he carefully started to pick at the tiny leaves tangled in the boy's bangs and getting rid of them.

"I told all of you dickheads this wouldn't work." The youngest crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"Damian," his father warned him, only getting a grunt in response.

That's when Tim finally came walking out of the house and incorporated to what had quickly become more like a family reunion than a dinner date. "We knew, Dami. We operated on the chance they'd get our point and play along with it. That is that even though you are such a complicated man and, let’s admit it, guys, we’ve all wanted to strangle you at some point, we just want you to be happy, Bruce."  The young adult patted the man on the shoulder as everyone smiled in agreeance. Even Damian smiled, though he tried to hide it in the beginning by looking away.

"Thank you for everything you did for us tonight. It was lovely. “Clark said as Bruce seemed momentarily a bit too taken aback to utter a response.

"That is true, but if you don't mind, I'll take it from here." Clark turned to look at Bruce's profile as soon as the words had left his mouth, arching an eyebrow inquiringly.

"I wasn't kidding earlier about my hidden talents," Bruce whispered his answer, looking at him with such intensity that it made Clark's cheeks heat up almost immediately. "Dick," He shifted his attention to his oldest adoptive son, receiving a reassuring nod in response to Bruce's implicit request. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

The boys just stared in silence as the couple slowly headed inside.

"I told you it was gonna be useful," Jason remarked with a smug grin on his face, referring to the 'Do not disturb' sign he had bought when running the night's errands. The comment made them all laugh.

"All right, guys, let's suit up. Gotham's in our hands tonight." Dick notified the group, and after a round of high fives, they rushed to the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

In all honesty, Clark had his doubts about whether Bruce would agree to take the weekend off or not, but he was pleasantly surprised when the man had said yes without a second thought, and Saturday evening arrived, they found themselves at the Kent's farm, sitting under the shadow of a tall tree.

Although the sun was at its peak, a light breeze kept the weather from being too hot, making the day perfect to have a picnic in the open. Bruce's back rested against the tree's trunk, and he had his legs stretched out, providing Clark with a very comfortable pillow for his head. "You know? I think I'd never seen you like this before," Clark reached for Bruce's hand and intertwined their fingers together, bringing their hands up to rest on his stomach. "You look like an actual farm boy.  A very wealthy one, but still, the idea is there."

Bruce chuckled as he stared down at his clothes. He'd bought a blue plaid shirt just for the occasion that he combined with a pair of jeans, but what made his outfit what it was, or so Alfred had said, was the red handkerchief he wore tied around his neck. "I figured you'd seen enough turtleneck sweaters already."

"Hey, you look sexy in turtlenecks."

"Oh... So you're saying I don't look appealing to you right now, Kent?" Bruce pretended to be offended as he locked eyes with the Kryptonian, but the smile on his face erased all trace of seriousness from his words. Clark bit back a laugh, reaching up with his free hand to wrap it around the back of Bruce's neck, and pulled the man down for a kiss, which put an end to their fake discussion before it could even start.

When they pulled away, Clark decided it would be best to shift to a sitting position for the sake of practicality, just in case he felt the impulse of kissing Bruce again, which was pretty likely to happen. "By the way, that bottle of wine wasn't necessary," Clark commented, claiming the spot next to Bruce on the tablecloth as his new place.

"Well, your dad seemed pretty eager to open it," Bruce retorted, laughing softly at the memory of Jonathan's wide eyes before he disappeared into the kitchen with the bottle in hand, followed by a laughing Martha. "Besides, like Alfred would have let me out of the house without a courtesy present."

"Fair point, but if they end up drunk, I'm blaming you for anything embarrassing they might do or say." Clark playfully declared, knowing one bottle wouldn't be enough to get both of them wasted.

"If they are anything like you when in that state, I can't see anything bad happening," said Bruce and Clark grunted, throwing his head back for more emphasis. The billionaire knew exactly the effect the mention of that incident would have on Clark, but to see him all flushed in embarrassment wasn't the only purpose he had in bringing up the topic. "Call it a fortunate accident, but the truth is that if it weren't for all the alcohol you consumed that night, we definitely wouldn't be here now." Clark frowned not understanding where Bruce was trying to get with his words. He turned to look at him with an eyebrow arched, but the man kept his gaze fixed on the horizon. "You would have never told me anything otherwise, admit it."

And if Clark had been confused, Bruce's last statement had left him at a loss.

"Yeah, well, but I'm not the only one. It's not like you were planning on confessing your feelings for me anytime soon," Clark couldn't stop himself from saying, and he was just about to apologize to prevent a pointless argument when Bruce turned around. He was smiling, and Clark clenched his jaw, suddenly realizing Bruce's goal had been to anger him. "Why?" Clark asked out of greeted teeth.

"Well, that's what we do. We fight. You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass... which you are ninety-nine percent of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a two-second rebound rate and then you're back doing the next pain in the ass thing."

Clark's breath caught up in his lungs the moment those words left Bruce's mouth, immediately getting rid of whatever trace of anger accumulated in his body. "So what?" He answered the instant he made the connection in his head.

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard and we're gonna have to work at this every day, but I wanna do that because I want you. All of you, forever, you and me every day." Bruce looked at him expectantly, breathing heavily and waiting patiently for Clark's reaction.

The Kryptonian took a step forward, reducing the distance between them considerably, but still, leaving enough space for them to talk comfortably. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Bruce nodded slowly before pronouncing the words Clark had always wanted to hear coming out from his mouth: "I love you."

Now Clark knew what it all meant. The look Bruce had given him in the Planet's conference room, which was the same he'd given him in the middle of the street back in Metropolis, both were the same Bruce had directed at him just seconds ago. That look was the intangible form of those three little words, it had always been, and Clark couldn't believe how blind he had been for not noticing it sooner. And that was it, Clark couldn't contain it anymore, so he threw himself at Bruce, knocking him down to the ground, peppering kisses all over his face. Bruce laughed, partly because the action was proving to be tickling him, but mostly because he couldn't stop thinking of the resemblance Clark had with a giant puppy in that exact moment. "Clark, Clark," Bruce said breathlessly, trying to keep the Kryptonian's head steady with his hands.

"Broooose," he protested, and Bruce would have rolled his eyes at the way he'd pronounced his name, but he couldn't bring himself to think about anything else when he had Clark's body pressed against his.

Yes, Bruce might be an idiot for making Clark get mad at him, possibly ruining everything in the process, just so that he could tell him that he loved him using a quote from a sappy movie they watched together, but he wouldn't have done it any other way. He would do the same thing over and over again if he got the chance because nothing else would have the same effect on Clark. Even though he'd seen it just once, Bruce had become addicted to the way Clark's face lit up at his declaration of love, and he swore to make sure such special spark never disappeared. Ever.

"Just kiss me already," Bruce tenderly caressed Clark's temples with his thumbs, and a second after he had Clark's lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is a wrap!  
> Thank you all for reading


End file.
